Friendship is Magic
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: "Don't ever do that again! You almost got yourself killed!" Caboose runs off after getting upset and Church comes to save him *Rated T for... I don't know, it just is I guess*


**Here's another one of my stories from my brainstorm yesterday and is Church and Caboose friendship. For some reason I always imagined Caboose going to church as a kid and having a messy head of hair, though I can't imagine why. This, as always, is full of fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

The adults all chatted in the small church building, two teenage girls jumped up in down in excitement and hugged each other for some reason or another. One was blonde with a pink dress, and the other was dark haired with a white dress. The blonde one looked down as someone tugged on her dress a bit. She smiled as she saw the small boy. He wore a nice pair of jeans, a white top without a single stain, and a nice navy blue jacket that fit him ever so perfectly. His bright blonde hair, almost yellow, stuck out in all directions and his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle while he smiled at them.

"Hello Michael," the blonde haired girl said kindly. "You're Aunt an Uncle are just by the door outside." Michael thanked her before turning around and running towards the doors, waving goodbye to the girls as he did so. As he exited he saw his Aunt and Uncle standing there, both wearing nice clothes as they talked to the Pastor and his wife. He stood by his uncle's feet without saying a word. The Pastor shoot hands with Michael's uncle before they parted. Michael entered the car in the backseat and his Aunt looked back at him.

"Next time, don't leave us waiting for you," she said sternly before turning back to talk to his Uncle. Michael merely nodded and looked out the window as they drove away. He didn't remember his parents, he had lived with his Aunt and Uncle since he could remember. When he was at school the other kids would make fun of him for not having parents, they'd call him an orphan, and one of them said that his parents may not have been married, and that's why they got rid of him, called him a 'bastard'. Apparently that's what you called someone whose parents weren't married when they were born.

But Michael didn't care, he knew that someday he'd find someone who didn't care that he was mentally challenged, and slow, and forgetful, and a bastard. Someday he'd find a best friend that would love him no matter what. Michael smiled and hugged his little bible tightly. Someday everything would be better. Michael didn't know when that time would come, but he knew it would happen. Things had to get better at some point, right?

Caboose lay curled up on the ground, covering his head and shaking in fear. The Freelancer whose codename was Alaska stood over him, aiming his rifle at him with an evil grin. But the reason Caboose was here was what was making his heart ache and his stomach feel like it had been turned inside out. Caboose had been telling agents York and North about Church and how he was his best friend, that's when Church exploded.

"I'm not your best friend! Stop calling me that!" he had screamed at him. Caboose should've known better than to think that his dream would ever come true, who would want to be friends with a screw-up, an idiot, and someone whose parents hadn't even been married. It was no surprise that Church didn't like him, after how much he had irritated him, he killed him, and all the other stuff. He really wasn't surprised.

But the truth hurt, it really did, so Caboose ran off, and he kept running for as long as he could until he stumbled upon this base, where he met Alaska. And now it seemed Caboose was doomed, completely doomed with no way out. The Freelancer gave an evil laugh and his finger tensed on the trigger. Caboose tensed and flinched as a gunshot rang out, but he found that no part of him hurt.

"Leave him alone!" Caboose cracked his trembling arms apart a little and looked out to see Church punching the Freelancer in the face, cracking his visor as he did so. His helmet was still removed and showed an angry expression as the Freelancer stumbled back. Church kicked him in the chest, making him fall back. Church grabbed his gun and aimed it at him. "Get lost!" The Freelancer jumped to his feet and ran away without hesitation.

"Church?" came a weak, trembling voice from behind him. Church dropped the gun and ran over to Caboose, who was still curled up in a little ball and trembling horribly while a little whimpering like noise sounded from him.

"Are you all right?" Caboose forced himself to sit up and gave a slow nod of his head. Church let out a sigh of relief. But then gave Caboose a stern look. "Don't ever do that again! You almost got yourself killed!" Caboose looked down at the floor, ashamed. Church sighed lightly, giving Caboose an almost fatherly look. Caboose's eyes widened as he found himself brought up in Church's embrace, being held firmly and lovingly. "You scared me, don't ever run away again, ok?" Caboose hugged Church back and nodded.

"I wont," he said quietly, his voice still trembling. Church gave a soft smile and held the young soldier tightly, waiting until he stopped trembling, the poor guy was shaking like he was freezing cold. Caboose was a moron and a bit slow when it came to remembering things, or figuring out things. But that's what made him Caboose, if he were a genius than he'd just be a stuck-up jerk, but that's not what Caboose was. He was kind, forgiving, and loved you no matter what. Church gave a light chuckle, he never thought he'd have someone who'd care about him like that, thought he was to much of a jerk for that. But then Caboose came a long. "Church, why are you laughing?" Church smiled.

"Just thinking to the past, back when I thought I'd never have a friend, of any kind, let alone one like you. Than again I never thought I'd have my teammate shoot me with a tank either, but that's another story. Fact is, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that back at camp, it's not the truth, I thought it was, but it's not. You are my best friend, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Caboose hugged Church a little tighter and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, Church," Caboose said happily, his voice almost a whisper.

"You're welcome, buddy" Church replied. He smiled a bit as he felt Caboose's weight slightly increase, and his eyes shut firmly but yet gently. Church shook his head a bit, chuckling lightly at the now sleeping Caboose. He may physically be a grown man, but in heart and mind Caboose would always be a child, and one should never lose their temper at a child. Church stood up and picked Caboose up in his arms, careful not to wake him as he carried him out of the base and back to camp.

* * *

**Two down and two to go. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
